


When

by boomersoonerash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, Love Poems, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/boomersoonerash
Summary: She knows she could be burned againSo because of her I ask when?





	When

I keep asking myself when you'll leave  
I keep asking myself when I'll be alone again  
I try not to but I have wars inside me  
I have a girl who's been burned  
She knows she could be burned again  
So because of her I ask when?  
While I hope never even if it is foolish of me  
But even with hope I still ask when?


End file.
